Ally is WHAT!
by Adventure Ride
Summary: Austin's gone, Ally is well pregnant with his baby, her dad kicked her out ! wha is she going to do! give it a try?
1. shocking new's

chapter 1. bad,joyfull, and hurtfull new's.

It has been 1 1/2 month's since Austin left for new york.3 month's since he hit number 1 on the world's most famous list. 3 1/2 month's since he told us that he'd be leaving for good, but will try to keep contact, but that didn't work out.

I'm in my bathroom waiting on 5 yellow plastic stick's i got from the drug store. 5 second's pass. 10 second's pass. 20 second's pass. 40 second's pass. Time's up, i look down, each one positive._ This can't be real, this isn't real!_

"You did this to you'r self ally! so irresponsible! now you'r pregnant at 16!" I yelled at myself in the mirror.

" what! you brat! pack up and get out of my house!" My dad shrieked at me.

I started picking my things up and throwing them into a duffle bag, all i took were cloth's, a pillow,deoderant, and my bathroom supplie's. I walked out my room with my dad fumming, pointing toward's the open front door. Before i got out he slapped me and called me a selfish, irresponsible, untrustable daughter.

I ran to Trish's house with tears streaming down my face. She let me in, and i told her what happend and she was supportive of it." Are you going to tell Austin?" she asked me.

" We lost contact remember?"

" You can use my pho- oh wait i don't have contact either, sorry."

" It's o.k., you can start with texting Dez, though." I trusted Dez to be supportive, he was a good friend.

" o.k. I will." Trish told me, taking out her phone, and instead of texting him, she put's him on speaker phone.

**on the phone Ally **_Dez __**Trish**_

_Hey, trish! why are you calling me?_

_**Ally's here on speaker phone she want's to tell you somthing Austin did to her.**_

_Ally? did he hurt you?! I'm you'r best friend you can tell me anything!_

**Dez, no he didn't hurt me, i'm just...well...**

_**She's pregnant!**_

**Trish, i wanted to tell him, he's uncle Dez!**

_Hey! i'm uncle Dez!_

_**Hey! i'm aunt Trish!**_

**Yup, and i'm momma!- unenthustiastically-(sorry if spelled wrong) **

_Hahahahahahaha, and Aust-_

_**Dez, shut up! you'll make Ally cry!**_

**It's O.K. Tri-sobbing-**

_Oh, i'm sorry Ally I just kinda...sorry!_

_**Bye, Dez!**_

With that she hung up and wrapped me up in her arm's. saying it will be o.k. I got up and dried my tears after a couple of minutes of crying on Trish's shoulder. I got my pillow and took the extra blanket, and fell asleep on the air bed Trish has.

The next morning I went into Trish's kitchen to find her making my favorite pickle omlet, i've been eating this since i was six it's not the pregnancy.

"morning, Trish, I didn't know you wake up this early."I said.

"It's one o'clock, Ally, I just woke up, I'm surprised you woke up after me."She explained.

"oh."

"Here you go, a normal meal before the caving's!"

"Hardy har har, and, Trish do you think I should keep the baby?"

"Yes! we could buy cloth's and mini piano's and gitar's, and toy's and tini people thing's!" She said happily.

"Okay, yeah! that'll be fun!"I think a little mini me would be fun.( notice she doesn't say mini Austin.)

" Yes!, come on let's go!"

**That was chapter one to my new story! the next chapter will fast forward one year later, 'cause that's how i roll, ya know, ya...catch my drift? okay okay i'll shut up call me geeky, but please review!**

**- ally-kat11(Tay-tay)**


	2. He's back, and he's staying

chapter 2. what will he think?

**This is set one year later, just so ya know.**

I was walking in the park with Alex Malcom Moon, in his baby blue Trish ran up to me with her laptop.

"ALLY! ALLY! look, Austin's coming here to do a consert!"

"Oh no!, when?"

"Today! at three o'clock!"

" ummmm, let's go to SonicBoom and figure this out"

My dad forgave me after a week at staying with Trish, but said I had to get my own place.I still work there, and Alex like's to play the piano, I love to hear him play, even if it doesn't sound good.I walked in, and took Alex out of the stroller, then put him on the piano bench.

"Dez, Austin's coming back, today!"Trish yell's

"Yay! now he can sign my CD'S and mabey even my turtle!"

"No Dez he's comming back, and Alex is here."I say.

"Oh, well you could say you'r babysitting him!"Dez say's

"Dez, he look's just like Austin, same eye's same hair color, even the same taste in pancake's!"Trish said.

"Yeah, well he has Ally's nose, and lip's, and his hair has curl's!''Dez pointed out.

"Dez we have to hide Ally and Alex!"

"Oh, well they could hide at...I dont know!"

"Mabey, I could hide at the park, Alex alway's feel's safe there."I suggest.

"Okay !"Trish agree's.

**AUSTIN'S POV**

I can't wait to see my friend's again! Most of all ally, I've missed her so much! We were dating before I left, we told eachother _I love you_, all the time, it was real for me, but i don't know about ally.I missed her so much, that as soon I was in my hotel room by myself I cried myself to sleep. We lost contact after about a week, that's when...well... i caused self harm, with razor's. I did it more up my arm though, on my shoulder so no one would see, I stopped after a week, when I went to a check up at the doctor's office, he saw them, he, kinda, gave happy pill's,hehe...yeah.

When I see Ally I might cry, I hope she's happy to see she's not I don't think happy pill's will plane's landing, I buckle up like in supposed to and in five minute's we touch the ground, and we can get out.

When i get my luggage a limo is waiting for me, i'm tired of about a 30 minute drive i'm at my old house. My mom shower's me with hugg's and kisses.

"Austin! you need to go to sonic boom then go to the park 'cause Ally might not be at sonicboom, and there's someone you need to see, and I made you cake, it's made outof pancake mix, with syrup iceing, 'cause that sounded good, it's in the kitchen-'

" Mom! I love you too, but i'll eat cake later! I wanna go see my friend's!"

"Okay, Okay, go get 'em then."

"Thank's mom see ya later."

I need to meet someone? That ran through my head over an over, is Ally dateing someone? Did Trish and Dez have a baby? Guess i'll find out! I walk Inside sonicboom to see Dez behind the counter and Trish reading a magazine.

"Hey! guy's how are you!"

"Austin!"They shouted in unison.

"I've missed you guy's so much! hey, were's ally?"

"In the pa-OWWWW!"

"DEZ! SHUT-UP!"Trish wisper-yelled, but was loud enough for me to hear.

" Thank's Dez! But why are you hideing her from me?"

"what! were not hideing her from you!"

"But I thought- oww! Trish that hurt you slapped me in the same spot!"

"no reason"Trish had on a fake smile

"uh,huh, well i'm going to the park, bye!"

I left really fast so they woudn't catch me, once i got to the park i looked around for ally.I heard crying, I looked over to see a little boy with bloody knee's running over to the parent's bench, Then i saw Ally run over to the boy and pick him up. She sat down on the bench and took out spray and bandaid's, once he was clean he smiled and hugged her. I slowly started walking over, i saw his face, looked just like me, blond hair, brown eye's, even my ear's! But he had Ally's nose and mouth, and he had her curl's, is..is he mine?

Ally saw me, and put the baby in the stroller and started fast walking. I ran after her, put my hand on her shoulder to stop her, she turne around with tears in her eye's.

"look, Austin i'd tell you about the baby sooner, but we lost contact, and it's been a year and I didn't want you to be mad at me for keeping you'r baby a secret, but it wasn't a secret, you know 'cause we lost contact, and he is you'rs, but if you want to leave i understand-"I kissed her, with passion,love,desire, and joy, and she kissed me back with the same feeling's.

"Ally, it's Okay, I love you, i've alway's loved you, and now I love our son, what's his name?"

"Alex Malcom Moon, he has your initial's! I just noticed that!and I love you too"

"oh, cool! uh, can I hold him?"

"well, he is your son, you don't have to ask."

" oh, Okay!"

I bent down, unbuckled Alex,and scooped him up in my looked at me and he looked at Ally and pointed at me.

"Daday!''woah he know's who i am?

"I show him pictures of you and he watches your concert's on tv, though sometimes i have to mute it 'cause of what you say."

"yeah, sorry my new song writer isn't as good as you, she never will be."

"Thank you."

**If you want me to continue please tell me and give me idea's on what to do next!**


	3. epilogue

**Epilogue- sorry guy's i've just had writers block so here you go don't hate!**

**ALLY'S POV**

** "**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ALEX!" me,austin,trish,dez,and dad screamed when alex blew out all 13 candles.

"thank's guy's! now can i open my present's!?"he asked us

"nope, not till you...sing the song i wrote!" I told him.

"mom... fine!"

He got on a table and everyone gatherd voice is better than mine,austins, and all other singer's combined.

Halfway gone, I'm halfway gone  
You were always hard to hold

So letting go ain't easy

I'm hanging on but growing cold

While my mind is leaving

Talk, talk is cheapGive me a word you can keep

'Cause I'm halfway gone, and I'm on my way

And I'm feelin', feelin', feelin' this way  
'Cause you're halfway in, but don't take too long

'Cause I'm halfway gone, I'm halfway goneHalfway gone, I'm halfway gone

i dont own halfway gone by life house-not whole song-

"whoooooooooo! okay go open your presents!" Austin shouts

"thanks dad!"

"Im so glad i came back from newyork."Austin wispers in my ear.

"Austin, i have to tell you something..."I told him.

"what?"

"impregnantagain"I coverd my hand and pretended to cough.

"what? say that a little clearer."

''I'm pregnant again."

He picked me up and swung me around in circles with a giant toothy smile brightening his started laughing when i couldn't stop came over with confusion covering his face.

"Alex come over here!"Austin said and wisperd something in his 's face filled with pure happieness.

"finally! I thought i'd have to confront you two!"Alex told us, then went to go tell the other's.

"what did you tell him?"

"that he'd be a big brother in a couple months."

"oh wow, he'd have to confront us?"I laughed.

''yeah...I love you ally, soooo much, I love alex too, and now... i love her."he said rubbing my belly.

"I love you too, and her?"

"It's a girl!"

"How do you know?"I laughed.

"I just do!gut feeling.''He told me.

"Okay, I kinda think it's a girl too."

**Bye guy's! now you can read my other stories! just click on my name!**


End file.
